Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to mobile payments and other mobile functionality, and more particularly to wireless technology bridging system that allows a user device to make mobile payment and/or use other mobile functionality that requires a wireless technology that is not natively supported by the user device.
Related Art
More and more consumers are purchasing items and services over electronic networks such as, for example, the Internet. Consumers routinely purchase products and services from merchants and individuals alike. The transactions may take place directly between a conventional or on-line merchant or retailer and the consumer, and payment is typically made by entering credit card or other financial information. Transactions may also take place with the aid of an on-line or mobile payment service provider such as, for example, PayPal, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. Such payment service providers can make transactions easier and safer for the parties involved. Purchasing with the assistance of a payment service provider from the convenience of virtually anywhere using a mobile device is one main reason why on-line and mobile purchases are growing very quickly.
However, some user devices such as, for example, mobile phones, may be limited by the wireless technology provided natively in those user device, and those limitations may result in the inability to make a mobile payment using a mobile payment system or utilize other mobile system functionality known in the art. For example, some mobile user devices such as, for example, Android® mobile user devices available from a variety of different manufacturers including Samsung Electronics Co. Ltd, of Suwon, South Korea, include Near Field Communication (NFC) wireless controllers in the mobile user device that allow for native NFC communications with other NFC devices such as, for example, Point-Of-Sale devices used in mobile payment systems to conduct payment transactions with a merchant. Other mobile user devices such as, for example, iPhone® mobile user devices available from Apple Inc., of Cupertino, Calif., include Bluetooth® wireless controllers in the mobile user device to allow for native Bluetooth® or Bluetooth® low energy (BLE) communications with other Bluetooth devices such as, for example, merchant location check-in devices used in mobile check-in systems that allow a user to connect their mobile user device to a merchant device or other check-in system provider device.
However, because many mobile user devices only natively support one type of wireless technology, those mobile user devices cannot function with systems that use another type of wireless technology. Using the examples provided above, many iPhone® mobile user devices cannot use mobile payment systems incorporating NFC wireless controllers, while many Android® devices cannot use check-in systems incorporating Bluetooth® wireless controllers.
Thus, there is a need for an improved wireless communications system
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.